Secrets
by ya-fic
Summary: This is the first "episode" of Young Americans Estee ever wrote. It was written after Gone and can be seen as an alternative for the last two episodes of the show. It features all the characters and, as the name implies, reveals all their secrets.


**IMPORTANT: ** THIS IS **NOT** PART OF THE FALL SEASON.  THIS IS AN OLD FANFIC THAT ESTEE WROTE.  IT'S THE FIRST ONE SHE WROTE AND THE ONLY ONE THAT WASN'T PART OF THE FALL SEASON.  IT FALLS IN BETWEEN GONE AND FREE WILL (THAT'D BE THE 6TH AND 7TH EPISODES).  AGAIN, THIS HAS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH THE FALL SEASON…IT'S JUST HERE FOR FILLER UNTIL THE NEW EPISODE IS COMPLETE.  CALL IT A…(NEVER-AIRED) RE-RUN.  HOPE YOU ENJOY…

**Secrets**

(fade in)

_Will and Scout in Friendly's, working.  It's light outside—early afternoon.  The shot is a medium close-up of Scout and Will._

**Will:**  Scout, man, you're way too obsessed over this.

**Scout:**  It's important, Will.  I have to make it right.

**Will:**  There's nothing wrong with it. 

Will looks down 

_(cut to):  An ice cream sundae._

_Will glances up as the bell rings on the door, indicating someone entering._

(cut to): Bella and Sean as they walk into the restaurant.  Sean is in his baseball uniform.  All trade hellos with one another.  Bella and Sean sit down and pick up the menus.

(cut to): Scout as he watches interestedly.  Will pulls on his shirt to get him to turn around.  They speak to each other quietly:

**Will:** Now _this_ on the other hand…totally wrong.  I know this is a small town, man, but even here people look _down_ on inter-_family_ dating.  You gotta get over this, buddy.  Now, think you can compose yourself enough to go over there and take their orders while I go and change into my baseball uniform?

**Scout:** Of course.  And it's not _like_ that, Will.

_Will smiles and gives him that "whatever you say" look._

_(pull out):  as Will grabs his bag and heads to towards the bathroom.  Scout closes his eyes in what is clearly an attempt to compose himself._

**Sean:** Hey, Richie Rich, wanna take our orders or you just going to call up your butler and send him over to do it for you?

**Bella:** Sean—

Scout walks over to the table with a smile as he tries to stay calm.

**Sean:** He _knows_ I'm just joking.  

**Scout:** Yeah, yeah, it's cool.  Look, uh, Sean, I know we've had, well, disagreements. I could name about three different reasons why you should and most likely do hate me, and even one really big reason why I should get to hate you… 

He glances at Bella 

**Scout: **…but I honestly don't want to do that.  It's just not who I am.  Can we just call a truce?

(cut to): Sean as he looks at Bella with raised eyebrows.  Bella looks up at Scout and then back at Sean.

**Bella:** God, just shake already so we can _finally_ move beyond this—and so I can order my cheeseburger.  I'm starving.

Sean smiles and extends his hand.  Scout takes it just as Will comes out of the bathroom in his uniform.

(cut to):  a close up of Will whose perplexed look changes into a pleased smile and then a sneaky smirk.

**Will:** Well, well—Leia, Luke and Han finally at peace.  

_(cut to):  Sean who looks back at Will._

**Sean:** Will, about time.  Let's go or we're going to miss the bus to Carson.  

As he gets up he leans over and kisses Bella lightly.  He and Will walk toward the door and before they exit, Sean turns around.

**Sean:** See ya later, Scout Calhoun.  Bye Bella.

**Scout:** Bye Sean.

**Bella:** Later.

**Will:** Bye guys.

**Scout:** See ya back at the dorms, C3-PO.

**Opening Credits.**

**Commercial break:** Well, since I'm writing this I guess I can advertise for myself.  Check out Close Encounters of the Celebrity Kind.  It's run by my best friend and me and it chronicles the celebrities we've encountered.  Our next venture is out to L.A.  So keep checking back.  And now, back to the show.

(fade in)

Scout and Bella sit at the same booth at Friendly's.  Presumably, Bella has had her cheeseburger and it now working on a sundae.

**Scout:** So, this is definitely good, right?

**Bella: **Scout, it's the perfect sundae, ok?  If you ask me one more time, I—

**Scout:** No, I mean about me and Sean making amends.  But, really?  Perfect?  See, Will said I was using too much whipped cream, but I think people like whipped cream.  Clearly, you do or—

**Bella:** Scout.  Seriously chill about the ice cream.  

Bella smiles.

**Bella: **As far as Sean, I'm beyond impressed with the gesture you made today.  I knew eventually, you'd do the right thing.  You always seem to.

**Scout:** Well, I'd sure save myself a lot of trouble if I did the right thing from the start.  Nothing in life is that simple, though.  Do you think that's because everything naturally gravitates toward chaos or because we always put ourselves in impossible situations because we enjoy the victory of getting ourselves out?__

_(as he gets to the "impossible situations" part  of  his nonsensical rant, Jake and Hamilton walk in)_

**Hamilton:** Deep conversation at the Peach Pit.

Scout gets up and goes back to work and Ham and Jake sit down with Bella.  Hamilton sits next to Bella and Jake sits across from them.  Jake tosses Hamilton a look that can definitely be read as jealousy.  Bella obviously picks up on it as she looks from Jake to Hamilton.

(cut to): Scout behind the counter.

**Scout:** What can I get you guys?

**Hamilton:** Just a couple of co—I mean, I'll have a coke.

Jake smiles, recognizing the reference.

**Jake:** Coke for me too.  To go, though, ok?

Hamilton smiles and looks down.

**Hamilton:** To go for me too, Scout.  I have some serious studying to get done.

Scout kind of gives them the same look of perplexed acceptance Will gave on the dock before that race.

**Hamilton:** You know, Bella, my family has been going to your station for years. 

**Bella:** Yes, blue Lincoln.  I know it well.

**Hamilton:** For this whole six months, like, two years ago my mother made me go with her to get gas so she could repeatedly point you out to me.  I really wasn't into girls or anything…__

_(cut to): Scout who glances up at that comment and kind of laughs to himself._

**Hamilton cont'd:** So, much to her dismay, I never got around to talking to you.

Scout walks over with the sodas and two straws.

**Jake:** Two ships, passing in the night.  

Jake takes the soda from Scout and walks out.  Ham hands Scout several bills, says thanks and walks out casually.

(cut to): the street where Jake walks somewhat quickly and Hamilton jogs to catch up.

**Hamilton:** Hey!

**Jake:** What?

**Hamilton:** What…what was that?

Jake stops and turns to him.  She grabs his arm and pulls him into an alley.  She sets her drink down on a window ledge and Hamilton does the same.

**Jake:** Just the…you were like totally—I mean, I know she's this beautiful and _not confusing_ girl and I—

**Hamilton:** Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa.  This is about _Bella_?  

**Jake:** Bella.  She even has a beautiful name.  Much nicer than, say, Jake.

**Hamilton:** Look…

Hamilton smiles.

**Hamilton cont'd:** …Jacqueline, I was just trying to fill up some down time in the non-existent conversation.  But, I must say, that even in those boys' jeans and corset, you are pretty cute when you get all jealous on me.  

**Jake:** Oh, Really?  

**Hamilton:** Mmm-hmm.

Jake leans back against the wall as Hamilton puts one hand on the wall and leans towards her (ever see While You Were Sleeping?  Watch it to get a good definition of the act of "leaning.").

**Jake:** Well, you're not too bad yourself when you get all charming and, uh, cheesy on me…

**Hamilton:** Well, to keep going with that, then.  If you want to know it I'm flirting with a girl or really into her or something, it'll be incredibly obvious.

**Jake:** Oh?

**Hamilton:** Yeah, because all you have to do is to see if I'm talking to you.  Otherwise, anyone I'm talking to is inconsequential. 

**Jake:** Okay Romeo, shut up and kiss me.

Hamilton, of course, leans in and kisses her.

(_fade out)_

**Yet another commercial break: **Another great site to check out is www.affleck.com.  I adore Ben Affleck so, of course, I like the site, but if you aren't a big fan all you have to do is read one of his postings and you'll be hooked.  He's smart and thoughtful and eloquent in a way you only thought possible of Gwyneth or Matt.  And now back to the show…

(fade in)

It's dark now, around 10:00 p.m.  Scout and Bella are walking together to what is the bus station.  Scout's changed out of his work uniform.  A bus pulls up and the team gets out.  Will walks over to Bella and Scout.

**Will:** We're so good.  We kicked Carson's ass!

**Scout:** Excellent.

**Bella:** Where's Sean?

**Will:** Oh, his grandma lives in Carson and she was at the game and she guilt-tripped him into staying for the weekend.  He said he'd give you a call sometime tomorrow, though.

Bella nods her head, looks down and then looks up with a smile.

**Bella:** Well, now that I have you to Rawley boys to myself I have something I want to talk to you about.  

Will and Scout look at her with raised eye brows.

**Bella:** Hamilton and _Jake_.  Especially Jake.

_(cut to): Bella, Scout and Will walking down the dock, their backs to us._

_(cut to): the trio sitting down, now with the camera in front of them.  Bella is in the middle._

**Bella:** Okay, so, I know it's none of my business and all, but us townie girls have nothing better to do than sit around and speculate about the goings on at Rawley.  So, about Jake…I was just wondering if you two knew.  

Will glances at Scout with a smirking look.

**Scout:** Yeah, well, we have been speculating.  

**Will:** And it's our decision that it is so.

**Bella:** And you think Jake and Hamilton are…

**Will:** Oh, yeah. 

**Bella:** So, but they haven't told you?

**Scout:** No…Bella, why are you so interested?

**Bella:** I was just thinking of you guys and crew.  I mean, I was just wondering what the rules were on something like that.  Like, can Jake actually be on the team?

Will and Scout look across Bella at each other very puzzled.

**Will (to Scout):** Okay, what the hell is she talking about? 

Scout shakes his head as if to say "your guess is as good as mine."

**Will:** Well, Bella, though it may make for uncomfortable locker room encounters, as far as I know…it's not cheating to have a couple of gay guys on your team.

Bella looks shocked.

**Bella:** Gay?  

Bella laughs.

**Bella cont'd: **A couple of gay…ah, only boys would think…

_She cuts herself off_

**Bella cont'd:**  Well, now that we've gossiped a little, let's do the other thing we townie girls do really well.  

Scout and Will glance at each other again with sly, smirking looks.

**Bella:** I'm referring to swimming gentleman.  So, shall we?

(cut to): a wider shot of Bella as she stands up and pulls off her shirt and shorts to reveal a bathing suit.  Scout stands up and pulls off his shirt.

**Will:** I can't, I'm in this uniform and besides I have some stuff to get done back at the dorms.  But, I won't stop you two crazy kids.

**Scout:** I'll see you later, man.

**Bella:** Goodnight, Will.

Will looks at Scout.

**Will:** Greg…

Then Will looks at Bella.

**Will cont'd:** Marcia…behave yourselves.

They both roll their eyes and Bella pushes him back.

**Bella:** Remember Will Krudski, townie girls are also notorious for their ability to kick smart asses.

**Will:** Clever pun, Bella Banks.  

Will turns to Scout.

**Will cont'd:** Just because she isn't rich, don't think she doesn't have any cents.

He laughs to himself and walks off.  Bella and Scout look at each other and jump in.

_(cut to): Jake's room.  Hamilton lies on Jakes bed as Jake sits at her computer typing._

**Hamilton:** Maybe we should just tell them.  They are definitely the nicest guys at Rawley and it might be nice to have some allies. 

Jake turns around all the way in her chair so that she faces him.

**Jake:** You're worried about what they think.  You're worried that they think you're gay.

Hamilton sits up on the edge of the bed and pulls Jake's chair up to the bed.

**Hamilton:** I don't care what most of the punks around here think.  They're all pampered little rich boys, but those guys seem cool.  This is the first time I ever wanted to make friends with anyone who's come here—present company excluded, of course.  But if we tell them then we can be at ease when they're around.  I mean, I can hardly look into your eyes without naturally wanting to take your hand 

He picks up her hand and kisses it.

**Hamilton cont'd:**…or kiss you.  I'm finding it harder and harder to hide my feelings for you.  And you've had some slip ups of your own, I might add.

**Jake:** Look, they aren't going to figure it out.  

**Hamilton:** What if they think I'm gay?

**Jake:** Exactly.  I knew it was all about what they thought.  

**Hamilton:** It's not fair, you know.  You're pretending to be something you're not because you want to…and I have to pretend to be something I'm not.

**Jake:** …gay…

Hamilton shakes his head.

**Hamilton:** …completely in love with you.

They both stand up and Hamilton puts his hand on Jake's neck as he kisses her.  Hamilton pulls away and speaks softly.

**Hamilton:** Okay, goodnight.  I'll see you tomorrow.

**Jake:** Can you just give me some time to think about it?  Will and Scout, I mean.

Hamilton looks surprised then nods his head acceptingly.

**Hamilton:** I love you.  

**Jake:** Ditto

Ham heads over to the door and opens it.

**Hamilton:** Night, Jake.

**Jake:** Night.

(cut to): the outside of Jake's room as Hamilton walks out, closing the door behind him.  He looks down the hall.

(cut to): Will walking down the hall.  

**Will:** Hey man, how's it going?

Will looks at Jake's door.  Hamilton follows his look and then gives Will a less than amused scowl.

Will sighs.

**Will:** Look, I just want to let you know that if you or Jake or whatever wants to hang out just come on over to our room.  I mean most of the other people around here are just… intolerable and you guys are pretty cool.  We don't always get you, but if you feel like expanding your peer group…we're there.

Hamilton smiles.

**Hamilton:** Thanks Will.

Hamilton leans away and hold his hand out to Will.  They do that handshake that Jake and Ham used to do and he walks off.  Will stands there alone as if thinking about knocking on Jake's door, but continues in down the hall.

**Commercial Break: **Hmm…What do you guys think so far?  This is pretty interesting.

(fade in)

 _The hall just moments after the last scene ended. Hamilton walks back into the hall and up to Jake's door. The camera is behind him and as he knocks the shot changes so that the camera is in front of him, looking over his shoulder as a shirtless Scout now walks down the hall, un-noticed. When he sees Hamilton, Scout he starts to put on his shirt, but stops to eavesdrop... __  
_**Jake:** Who is it?   
**Hamilton (in a whispered shout):** Ah, Master Kent, 'tis I, Will Shakespeare.   
_Jake opens the door and Scout steps back into another hallway so as to remain unseen. __  
__(cut to): a point of view shot that shows Scout can only see Hamilton and the doorway. __  
__(cut to): a closer shot from another angle so we can see both Ham and Jake who has changed into her tank top and shorts pajamas, but we know Scout can't see Jake. When Jake and Hamilton speak it is in whispers. __  
_**Jake:** _Shakespeare in Love_, Ham? Are you sure you're not gay?   
_Hamilton smiles sarcastically and does that cute blinking thing he does. __  
_**Hamilton:** Funny.   
  
_(Quick note: in Shakespeare in Love Gwyneth Paltrow plays Viola...a girl who pretends to be a boy, Thomas Kent. Will Shakespeare eventually catches on and the two see each other secretly. Kind of the same scenario that Ham and Jake got going on. Funny that they're cousins)_   
  
**Jake:** You want something special or...   
**Hamilton:** Umm....   
_Hamilton leans in the room toward Jake._   
_(cut to):  Scout watching in utter shock and disbelief._   
_(cut to): Scout's point of view shot. We see Hamilton leaning in the room most likely kissing Jake. He pulls back and we can see only Jake's head as Hamilton continues to kiss her. Jake reluctantly pulls back._   
_(cut to): Scout stares in shock, but snaps out of it to move all the way behind the corner. __  
__(cut to): the previous shot of Jake and Hamilton._   
_Jake looks up and down the hall._   
**Jake:** You know we can't do this out in the hall. Seriously, what did you want?   
_Hamilton steps back and runs his hand through his hair._   
**Hamilton:** Well, first of all I think Will is fairly certain that we are...you know.   
**Jake:** I thought we just had--   
**Hamilton:** I know, I know. Who cares what he thinks. Well, get this, he gave us an open invite to hang with him and Scout.   
**Jake (in an unimpressed tone):** Wow.   
**Hamilton:** He said that most of the guys around here are intolerable and that we were pretty cool. Sound familiar?   
**Jake:** I get it...just because he said the same thing about us that you said about them we should just--   
**Hamilton:** Look, like you said, it really should be your decision who to tell and who not to tell. I just wanted to find out if you have plans for tomorrow night.   
**Jake:** Aw, gee, I don't know...I'll have to ask my boyfriend...   
**Hamilton:** Cute. So, then, it's settled...if they're up for a guys' night out, then… you're in?   
_(cut to): Scout whose eyes get wide. He then realizes Hamilton will be walking by the spot where he is standing so he quietly runs down the hall and pretends to be walking quickly back toward Jake and Ham. He starts to whistle. __  
__(cut to): shot of Jake and Ham._   
**Jake:** Yeah, sounds...interesting. Night, Hamilton.   
_Jake quickly shuts the door and Hamilton turns around just as Scout comes around the corner where he had been hiding._   
**Hamilton:** Scout, you're all wet.   
_As he says it, Ham touches Scout's shoulder (in a completely guy-like fashion). Scout looks a little freaked out as he quickly puts on his shirt. __  
_**Scout:** Uh, yeah...Bella and I were out swimming at the lake.   
**Hamilton:** Bella, huh? Look I was kinda putting together this guys night out thing for tomorrow night if you and Will were interested, but if you want to bring Bella along...   
_Scout starts to open his mouth, but Will walks out of their room at the other end of the hall._   
**Will:** Hey, I thought I heard some noise out here.   
**Hamilton:** Hey Will, I was just asking Scout if you guys and Bella wanted to go into town tomorrow night.   
**Will:** Well, I don't have plans and I'm sure Scout's got nothing better to do since Paige went home for the weekend.   
**Hamilton:** Cool.   
_Scout looks a little nervous and Will seems to pick up on it._   
**Will:** Well, we'll talk to you tomorrow Hamilton.   
**Hamilton:** Oh, yeah, ok, goodnight fellas.   
**Will:** Night.   
_When Hamilton has walked by Scout he quickly walks down the hall and pulls Will into their room._   
_(fade out)_   
  


**Commercial break: **Don't forget what this episode inspired us to do…The Fall Season

_(fade in)_   
_Obviously, it's the next morning. Will and Scout walk out of their room and stand in the hall._   
_(cut to): Jake who is sitting in her room with the door cracked slightly as she reads a book. She looks up when she hears Scout and Will._   
(_cut to): the hall as Will and Scout walk down it. They don't notice Jake's door is cracked._   
**Will:** Well, I don't think Bella seemed too convinced last night, but I think we have all the evidence we need.   
**Scout:** Oh yeah.   
**Will:** Speaking of controversy...you really cool with Sean? It'd save you a lot of trouble if he knew the truth.   
**Scout:** Well make another of your Luke/Leia or Marcia/Gregg comments and he just might.   
**Will:** Sorry, I'm about all out of 70's entertainment allusions.   
**Scout:** Good. Because I almost came upon some buying tests off the internet to get a free ride into Rawley allusions.   
**Will:** Scout…   
**Scout:** Look, just teasing you a little, ok. Sorry, though.   
**Will:** Hey, you're right. All's fair...   
_(cut to): Bella is at the garage working on a car. Scout and Will jog up to her. __  
_**Will:** Remember how we were talking about Jake and Hamilton?   
**Bella:** Yes, and we probably shouldn't have. Small people talk about other people, average people talk about things while great people talk about ideas.   
**Scout:** Yeah, well, um, Will and I have this _idea_ that what we said about them is actually true.   
**Bella:** I thought you _knew _it was true last night.   
**Will:** Well, we didn't really know, it was just a conclusion we'd come to and it was obviously the right one. Scout saw them making out last night.   
**Bella:** Making out?   
**Scout:** Well, more like kissing. Anyway, before that Will had the bright idea to get Hamilton all hyped up about up forming some Saved by the Bell-esque comradary. So, he invited us the hang out here in town tonight.   
**Bella:** Well, you've all hung out before...and why does this involve me? Why are you telling me about this?   
**Will:** Well, apparently, Hamilton invited you along too.   
**Bella: **Hey, it sounds like fun and Charlie is here to run the station tonight.   
**Scout:** How can you be calm about this?   
**Bella:** God, I can't believe you two are acting like this. If I didn't know better from personal observance…

She looks at Will 

**Bella cont'd:**…and experience 

_She looks at Scout_

**Bella cont'd: **I'd think you two were a couple of homo-repressed closet-cases who were worried that Jake and Hamilton might be thinking you two guys, who also spend a lot of time together, would help them form your very own Rawley gay pride club.   
**Scout:** I think she's accusing us of intolerance.   
**Will:** Good call.   
**Bella:** You're 15 year old boys, you're expected to be homophobic--to an extent, but I do think you're over reacting. Especially considering that they aren't gay. I mean, I wasn't going to get into this with you because it's not really my place to clue you in, but...   
**Scout:** Bella. They are, ok? I was there. He even waxed poetic for a moment going into some bit about Shakespeare in Love....was Shakespeare gay too?   
**Will:** Wait, you didn't tell me about this.   
**Scout:** Oh yeah, Jake was like "who's there?" and Hamilton said something like "Master Thomas, it's me Will Shakespeare"...something like that. And then, well I forget.   
_(cut to): Will. He tilts his head and looks at Scout then at Bella. Bella gives him a "oh, finally catching on look?" Will laughs. __  
_**Will:** _No_ way. There's _no_ way.   
**Scout:** What? What's going on?   
**Will:** Well, Bella kidnapped Sean and me and made us watch Shakespeare in Love. It was actually pretty good, though. I mean, there were some kick ass fight scenes.   
**Scout:** And?   
**Bella:** And in the movie Gwyneth Paltrow plays a girl who masquerades as a boy so that she can act in Shakespeare's new play. She calls herself Thomas Kent. Shakespeare finds out. He's the only one in the theatre company who knows and they have this love affair.   
_Scout looks perplexed and then slowly begins to speak._   
**Scout:** So, if I'm understanding the analogy correctly...you guys are saying that Jake is...   
**Will:** A chick in dude's clothing.   
_Will chuckles and smiles to himself in awe._   
**Scout:** No...no, there's no way.   
_(cut to): Will._   
**Will (to Bella):** That's what you were talking about the other night. You knew.   
**Bella:** And you thought that our little secret was scandalous, Scout.   
**Scout:** I'm feeling very confused.   
**Will:** Well, we _gotta _go out with them tonight.   
**Scout:** Oh, I agree. Just think of how we can mess with them.   
**Will:** I bet they think we think they're gay.   
**Bella:** As a voice of reason here, I would like to point out that it's totally wrong that you thought they were the only other cool guys at Rawley until you thought you found out they were gay.   
**Scout:** Bella, but you did say that as 15 year old boys--   
**Bella:** I know what I said, but I also expect you not to be typical 15 year old boys all the time. I mean, look how long we've been discussing sexual preference. It shouldn't matter is all I'm saying.   
**Will:** You're right Bella.   
**Bella:** Thank you, Will   
**Scout:** But, we can still mess with them, right? I mean, this is great.   
  
**Commercial Break:** I would like to comment that I don't think Will and Scout would actually be this immature, but it works here. Although, that time on the dock before the meet they were pretty silly. Anyway, back to the show....   
_  
__(fade in)_

_Jakes room. Hamilton sits in the desk chair watching her get dressed. So far she has on jeans and is fastening the corset. _  
**Hamilton:** You, uh, might want to wear khakis if you have them.   
**Jake:** Why, what are we doing anyway?   
**Hamilton:** This band is playing downtown.   
**Jake:** Why wouldn't I wear jeans to that?   
**Hamilton:** What? Oh, no, I just wanted to watch you change again.   
_Jake smiles._   
**Jake:** Well, I was thinking about wearing these other ones. They're a little baggier...more appropriate for concert viewing.   
_Jake changes jeans and Hamilton watches. _  
**Jake:** You know, there are a lot of secrets lingering around this place.   
**Hamilton:** Tell me about it. Wait, what do you mean?   
**Jake:** I heard Will and Scout talking. Will cheated his way in here.   
**Hamilton:** What?   
**Jake:** Oh, yeah, but it gets even crazier for Scout. I think that Bella's his sister. Some extra-marital congressing by Senator Calhoun, no doubt.   
**Hamilton:** What?   
**Jake:** Wild, huh?   
**Hamilton:** Scandalous.   
_Hamilton gets up and stands behind a fully dressed Jake in the mirror._   
**Hamilton:** Scandalous.   
_(cut to): Downtown at dusk. A lot of teens mill around the town square. Will, Scout, Hamilton, Jake and Bella enter.  The five stand around in a small circle not saying anything._  

(cut to): small stage surrounded by teenagers which is fairly far away from where the gang is standing

**Announcer:** And now, Nine Days.

The music starts to play: "This is the story of a girl….."

_(cut to): Jake who looks down uncomfortably._

_(cut to): Hamilton._

**Hamilton:** Let's grab a seat.

(pull out) as Hamilton motions toward a nearby picnic table (conveniently nearby and unoccupied).  Jake sits down on one side and Hamilton sits next to her.  Scout, Bella and Will sit on the other side.  By this time, the band is back around to the chorus of the song and everyone at the table, including Ham looks at Jake.

_(cut to): Jake who looks down and then back up again._

**Jake:** Well, I'm going to find a bathroom.

**Bella:** Yeah, I'll go with you.

_Scout and Will look at each other smirkingly.  Bella and Jake walk off together._

(cut to:) Bella and Jake walk towards the bathrooms which are of course separated as "men" and "women."  There is a long line for the women's bathroom which Bella gets in.  Jake stops momentarily and then goes toward the men's bathroom.  Bella watches for a moment looking as if she wants to intervene.  Jake turns around, though, and walks back to Bella.

**Jake:**  Changed my mind.  I kind of hate public bathrooms.

**Bella:** You should try using the one at the gas station.  It's totally gross.

Jake laughs.

**Bella:** Luckily I live right above the station and have a somewhat clean bathroom that I share with my mildly messy sister.  If you want to walk over there, I mean.

**Jake:** Uh, sure.

(cut to): Bella and Jake walking up to the gas station.  They stop at the door.

**Bella:** Can I just ask you something?

**Jake:** Ok…

**Bella:** Why?

Jake looks blankly not understanding at first.  Then she realizes what Bella means and looks down.  She looks up again at Bella who laughs.

(cut to): The boys at the table.  Hamilton looks around.

**Hamilton:** Sure is taking a long time.

**Scout:**  Maybe Jake and Bella hit it off and she rode off with him into the sunset.

**Will:** Yeah, Jake has that cool bike.  You rode on it, right Ham?

**Scout:** Yeah, you guys spend a lot of time together.

Hamilton gets up and walks off.

**Hamilton:** I'm going to try to find them.

(cut to): Will.

**Will:** Think he knew where we were going with that?

**Scout:** Where were we going with that, man?

**Will:** Yeah, I guess we could have just tried to be cool with everything. 

**Scout:** So, think we'll ever see Jake in a bikini?

Will laughs.

**Will:** Did you see the look on his face when you said that Bella and Jake took off together?  Classic.

**Scout:** Think we're bad people?

**Will:** Well, you're in love with your half sister.

**Scout:** And you cheated your way into Rawley.

**Will:** So, damn, Jake's a girl.  How crazy is that?

(cut to): Bella's room.  Bella and Jake are obviously mid-conversation.  Jake walks around Bella's room picking "girly" things.  She gets to a James Dean poster on the wall.

**Jake:** God, I wish I could have cute stuff like this in my room.  I have the best Ben Affleck poster on my wall at home.

Bella laughs.

**Bella:** So, Hamilton wants you to tell Will and Scout…so that they don't think he's gay?

**Jake:** I don't know.  I mean, of course, he says he doesn't care what they think.  Well, no actually, he doesn't care what the other guys think, but he really likes Will and Scout and he thinks it'd be nice to have "allies".

**Bella:** What about you?

**Jake:** Well, I told Hamilton I was a girl because he was kissing me.  I mean, I wanted to tell him before that, but it was hard, you know?  How do you say something like that?  It's not like I don't trust them.  It's just not that simple.  

**Bella:** What if I said they might already know?

**Jake:** Might?

**Bella:** And that all they really need is a little confirmation. 

**Jake:** Okay.  Yes, okay, I'm ready for that.  What do you have in mind?

(cut to): Bella who is smiling. 

Definitely commercial time 

(fade in) Hamilton has (for some reason) wandered over to Friendly's where he is sitting on the curb in front of the restaurant.  He's looking pretty morose at this point.  He stares at his sneakers for a minute and then glances up.

(cut to): Bella and Jake leaving the gas station, giggling.  Funny thing is, Jake's in a dress.

**Hamilton:** Hey.

Jake and Bella keep walking, not hearing Hamilton.

**Hamilton:** Hey!

Jake and Bella turn around as Ham jogs up.  Bella smiles.  Jake looks at him as if to say,"so, is this ok?"

**Bella:** Hamilton, I believe you know my friend Jacqueline.

**Hamilton:** Mmm, yes, very well actually.

He leans over and kisses Jake on the cheek then leans back with a smile.  He reaches out and takes her hand as she moves next to him.

**Bella:** So, you guys want to head back to the concert?

**Hamilton:** This should be interesting.

**Bella:** Well, I wouldn't worry about it…you two aren't the only ones with some major secrets. 

**Hamilton and Jake:** We know.

Hamilton and Jake look at each other and laugh and Bella looks a little surprised, but smiles too.

**Bella:** Just so there's no confusion—

**Hamilton:** Will cheated to get into Rawley.

**Bella:** …but took another test and passed. _(let's just pretend Scout told her this before)_

**Jake:** And Scout's, like, your brother or something although I'm kind of hoping against that one.

**Bella:** Yeah, me too…

**Jake:** Well, here we go.

(cut to): Will and Scout at the picnic table. Will is sprawled out on top of the table and Scout is sitting on one of the benches with one of his legs up.

**Will:** Okay, well, this is the most boring thing ever.

_(cut to): Scout_

**Scout:** Oh my God, Will. Will, sit up, like, now.

Will sits up and looks in the same direction that Scout is staring in.  They both look totally shocked.

(cut to): Bella, and Hamilton and Jake (who are still holding hands).  Hamilton is beaming and Jake is fidgeting, but smiling.

(cut to): Scout and Will.  Will and Scout both stand up and walk over to the other three.

**Hamilton:** Hey guys.

(cut to): Scout who opens his mouth, but doesn't speak.

(cut to): Will. 

**Will:** Hey.

**Jake:** I kind of have something I want to—

**Will and Scout:** We know.

**Will:** If there were ever any doubt…I mean…wow.  

**Hamilton:** Well, uh, Will Krudski, Scout Calhoun this is Jacqueline.

**Will:** You look, like, totally--

**Hamilton:** I wouldn't go with "foxy".  Just a tip.

Jake looks at him and smiles.

**Jake:** Well, so, now you know.

**Scout:**  Well, yes we do.  You know, since we're trading secrets here maybe—

**Jake:** We know too.

Everyone looks around and seems to be relieved.

**Scout:** Well, then, let's try to get a little closer to this concert.

Everyone seems to agree and they all walk off toward the crowd, backs to the camera.  Hamilton holds Jake's hand and Will and Scout stand closely on either side of Bella.  There is a crane shot that pans around so that the camera is in front of them as they walk and talk.  Their talking is fading, but can still be heard.

**Will:** Scout, you were fighting the whole forming a peer group thing, but this is going to work out nicely.  I mean, right beside me I have Brandon and Brenda.

**Bella (fading):** Yeah, well, as long as you don't have the delusional idea that you're Luke Perry.

Scout points at him and laughs.

**Jake (fading more):** As long as I don't have to be Tori Spelling….

They all laugh.

(fade out)

THE END 

  
  
  



End file.
